The Lost Past
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: What if when Nina arrived at Anubis house it wasn't her first time? What if back in the day when only the boys lived in anubis she lived there? But what if her name was Yasmon Ramos?Why did she leave? And did her and Fabian ever have a thing?
1. Intro: In Nina's Mind

Hi, so last night well very early this morning i wrote A little too late. And i havn't up-loaded in agess so i thought i do another Story...This is a chapter story (some info on season 2 involved.) and about the season 2 part i'm trying my best also 'coz it hasn't started in the Uk Yet so im stuck watching them or trying to on tv . So i present...The Lost Past...

-Nina 's pov-

Seeing Joy an Fabian together breaks my heart...

That should be me...It was me...

Before she came and i left...

He won't remember when we were kids...

But i do...

I don't say anything...'coz i know he's purposely

Forgot the past...

To make life easier...

Your probely wondering what past am i rambling on about...

Well...

Our past...

Fabina's past...

And so lets start at the beginning...

Ok so super short but it's just an intro...SO? Like it? :) Or Hate it? :(...Feel free to take your anger out on Joy with the review button


	2. Fabina: Nina's First Day

Hiya, Thanks for all your lovely reviews

Last time:  
>Lets start at the beginning...<p>

-Nina's pov-

The First time i come to anubis house i was 7...

~~~Nina's Flashback~~~ I walked up carrying my suitcase. When my eyes fell upon a HUGE house covoured in ivy...  
>It was simply breath-taking...<br>I walked through the door..  
>Just to have a bowl of spaggeti fall on my head...<br>I screech. I hear two male laughs..  
>i swifly turn my heads to come face to face with two boys one very pale skined and anouther one dark skined.<br>I pulled the spaggeti of my head and back in the bowl, of course i've still got sauce all over me...great When they saw me they stopped...  
>uh oh the taller, paler one said We thought you were stutter Rutter said the other..<br>Who? i asked puzzled Just as they were about to answer a small boy with brown hair walked out into the hallway.  
>What have you two...<br>He didn't finish his sentince because when he layed eyes on my he started stuttering...  
>I have to say..he was very cute..<br>I-i'm F-fabian he managed to choke out..  
>I lost my ability to speak.<br>I'm Nina, no wait scratch that im Yamin sorry being in different places make me nervous..  
>Yes im Yasmin Ramos..<br>Fabian Rutter he said..  
>I'm Alfie Lewis.. the darker one interupted Ok I said...And you? I asked the taller one The one who going to inform you that you have a bit of spaggeti on your head..<br>My eyes darted upwards..  
>And sure there on my forehead was one last peice of spaggeti..i take it off and put it in the bowl with the rest.<br>Oh and i'm Jerome by the way he said..  
>I walked over to him and said And your dressed in spaggeti...<br>What? he asked confused I poured the bowl on his head This is not over newbie hesays befor running down the hall.  
>Follewed by Alfie.<br>I'm sorry about them said Fabian Maybe i could help you clean up? he asked Yes please i asked..  
>He led me to the kitchen To come face to face with a spooky looking man.<br>Who are YOU he bellowed at me looking un-approvely at me..  
>I-im Yasmin Ramos. I stutterd from scaredness.<br>Victor, she's the new student. Said Fabian.  
>Why are you covoured in spaggeti. victor asked angrily.<br>Erm... i again lost my ability to speak.  
>It's my fault victor i walked out and accidently knocked into her, sorry.<br>Well M.R Rutter i want to see my face in that toilet bowl..  
>Im so sorry victor but it wasn't just him i wasn't looking..<br>Well Miss i will not tollerent un-careness here so you will join him... he will show you.  
>After that little outburst he walked out not before handing us toothbrushes though.<br>Well he's friendly i said.  
>We both laughed and he led me out to the hall and up the stairs.<br>We were laughing all the way.  
>-End of Flashback-<p>

-Still Nina's pov-  
>It was that moment when i reliesed we were destined to be friends or more... He and Joy just passed by laughing together...oh the old days..<br>But wait your probally wondering What happened on my first day...Well read the next chapter to find out!

Ok, chapter 2 done! It took me about one hour and a half -phew- Anyway i'll leave every chapter like this ^ one with a cliffy! Do remember to take your anger of Foy (Joy and Fabian) out on the review button! ;)


End file.
